


pieces of you

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Series: Blueberries and Strawberries [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, there's a plot in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: From: Salt QueenHey, can I come over?From: His Royal Pain in the AssYeah.You know you never have to ask, right?From: Salt QueenI know.But I really don’t want your RA to yell at me for breaking and entering again.From: His Royal Pain in the AssIn his defense, you did break a window.From: Salt QueenAnd in my defense, I wouldn’t have to if he just let me talk to you for five more minutes.





	pieces of you

**Author's Note:**

> written for the haikyuu valentine's exchange for tumblr~  
> this is my gift to gabiarts. I hope you like it dear~ <3  
> did i mention they draw really cute tsukkikage art  <333<3

The text comes while Kageyama is in the middle of studying, or as Tsukishima calls it ‘watching volleyball games on his phone with his notebook lying open next to him.’ Speak of the devil.

_From: Salt Queen  
Hey, can I come over? _

__

_From: His Royal Pain in the Ass_  
_Yeah._  
_You know you never have to ask, right?_

_From: Salt Queen_  
_I know._  
_But I really don’t want your RA to yell at me for breaking and entering again._

_From: His Royal Pain in the Ass  
In his defense, you did break a window. _

_From: Salt Queen  
And in my defense, I wouldn’t have to if he just let me talk to you for five more minutes. _

Kageyama snickers, remembering the look on Ishakura-san’s face when Tsukishima snuck up the third floor just to talk to him. Tsukishima is usually pretty straight-laced until somebody tells him he can’t do something, which just sets him off to actually do it. 

_From: His Royal Pain in the Ass  
Why do you wanna come over anyway?_

__

__

_From: Salt Queen  
Do I need an excuse to come see my boyfriend?_

Kageyama’s stomach flips, unused to being referred to by that term. They’ve been dating for only a few weeks since starting university. 

_From: His Royal Pain in the Ass  
Ugh fine_

__

_From: Salt Queen  
Well if you're so against it maybe I won’t go. _

_From: His Royal Pain in the Ass  
No please, I’m giddy with excitement. _

_From: Salt Queen_  
…..  
Wow, sarcasm.  
I’m such a good influence, aren’t I?

_From: His Royal Pain in the Ass  
Do I need to set out the futon?_

_From: Salt Queen  
No need. I won’t stay too long. _

Kageyama raises his brow at that. Tsukishima’s university was a two hour ride away from his. It will already be late by the time he gets back to his own dorm house at the other side of the city. In some part of Kageyama he was hoping for Tsukishima to stay the night since he hasn’t seen him for weeks since they got together. 

Is it too early in the relationship to be this clingy?

 _From: His Royal Pain in the Ass  
I’ll meet you outside._

-

Kageyama is sitting out on the curb near his dorm house when Tsukishima walks up. He looks like he just came from volleyball practice with his gym bag over his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Kageyama greets him as he stands up. As Tsukishima gets closer, he swears his eyes light up a little brighter as he sees him. 

“Hey yourself.” Tsukishima leans down and pecks him on the cheek. Kageyama catches a whiff of the citrus body wash Tsukishima has been using since high school. “Come on then.”

Tsukishima hooks an arm around his shoulders which almost makes Kageyama stagger because when has Tsukishima been this clingy? 

“Is your RA around?” 

“I timed it so Ishakura-san is at the cafeteria for dinner.”

“You’re a genius.” Tsukishima kisses the side of his head, despite the looks from the people hanging around the student lounge. Kageyama almost stubs his toe on the stairs. 

Tsukishima lets go of him as they start climbing up the stairs, Kageyama practically rushing ahead of him. His room is right at the end of the hall and with no one outside their rooms at this time he can hear Tsukishima's footsteps right behind him. It’s ridiculous, he thinks as he fumbles to open the door with his keys. This isn’t the first time Tsukishima has visited him so why was he so jittery around him all of a sudden?

Kageyama pushes the door open and steps aside to let Tsukishima in first but Tsukishima just pushes him inside and shuts the door behind them. Before Kageyama could say anything else, Tsukishima wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him against his chest. 

He used to hate the fact that Tsukishima was taller than him. Tsukishima used to tease him about their height difference despite it being only a few inches. However, the height difference isn’t so bad like this when his cheek is pressed right where Tsukishima’s heart is and when Tsukishima has his cheek pressed on top of his head. 

“Sorry,” Tsukishima says as he pulls away and holds Kageyama in place. “It’s just that...I haven’t seen you in awhile so I got carried away.” 

He starts letting go but Kageyama moves himself closer and hugs him, enjoying the flash of surprise on Tsukishima’s face.

“Don’t be sorry, I like it.” Kageyama smirks. “I didn’t know you could be so clingy.”

Tsukishima glares at him. “Don’t you dare tell anyone.”

“That’s fine. It’s good to know that only I get to see this part of you.” Kageyama sits down on the bed and pats the space next to him. “Is that why you wanted to come over? You just wanted a hug?” 

“Shut up.” Tsukishima sits down heavily to jolt Kageyama in his seat. “I came to give you this.”

Tsukishima bends down to open his gym bat and he pulls out a rolled up piece of paper before handing it to Kageyama. 

His eyes grow wide as he unrolls it. “Oh my god…” 

“It’s a signed poster of that one National setter that you like.” Tsukishima points to the red scrawl on the corner and a cute smiley face. “Turns out he’s an alumni of my school and our coach invited him to our practice for a few tips. I mentioned you afterwards and he recognized your name.”

“He does?”

“Of course.” Tsukishima beams, smug and proud all at once. “You’re the best setter in Miyagi and the only freshman starter in Toukai. He’s heard about you so it wasn't that hard convincing him for an autograph.”

“Thank you,” Kageyama says sincerely as he lays the poster down and knocks his forehead against Tsukishima’s shoulder. “You’re amazing.”

“Are you going to say that every time I get you an autograph from a player you like? Akaashi-san is at my university too. I can get you his.”

“Can you?” At Tsukishima’s ‘are you serious?’ look he adds,” I’m kidding. I got his already months ago.”

Tsukishima snorts,” Yeah. I remember. I also remember Oikawa-san not taking that lightly when he found out.” 

“He called me all the way from Kyoto just to whine about me not getting his autograph too.” Kageyama smiles fondly at the memory before standing up. “Help me put this up.”

They manage to find some tape in his bag. Kageyama holds it in place as Tsukishima tapes it to the wall near his desk. 

“I need to go. The last train leaves in a few minutes.” Tsukishima kisses him square on the lips this time, sweet and perfect and over too quickly. “I’m glad you like it. I’ll call you when I get home.”

Kageyama walks him back down. His RA spots them and Tsukishima gives him one last kiss on the forehead before bolting. 

He sits through a ten-minute lecture from Ishakura-san but Kageyama is desensitized from Daichi and Ennoshita’s lectures at this point. By the time he makes it back to his room, he just wants to ignore the schoolwork he never got around to doing and sleep. 

Kageyama stands in the doorway, momentarily frozen. He never saw the appeal of decorating a room. He prefers to keep only the bare necessities and nothing more. The poster is the only thing hanging on his walls. Despite it having another person’s face, he can’t help but think of Tsukishima when he sees it. It’s like there’s a part of him in Kageyama’s room to remember him by. 

Tsukishima calls him before he falls asleep to tell him he got back safely. Kageyama thanks him again for the gift and falls asleep to the sound of his voice. 

-

“What is all this?”

Kageyama looks up from jis spot on the floor. Tsukishima stands in the doorway, frowning down at him.

“Oh hey, did Ishakura-san let you in?” 

“He banned me from visiting because of last time but I made friends with the dorm manager so she let me up.” Tsukishima removes his sweatshirt and tosses it on Kageyama’s bed. “What’s with the photos?” 

A pile of polaroids is on the floor, Kageyama sorting through them. From what Tsukishima could see it’s all blurry shots of what must be the gym. 

“I have a photojournalism class this semester,” Kageyama explains. He picks one of the polaroids up and frowns at the grainy picture of a volleyball. “This is awful.”

“What kind of camera are you using?” Tsukishima sits down next to him on the floor. 

“It’s the ones they let us rent for students who don’t own one. They’re all shit though. My photos are all wrong.” Kageyama gestures to the old, beat up-looking cameraon his desk. Tsukishima stretches out to grab it and starts fiddling with the buttons. 

“It looks fine to me.” Tsukishima raises it up to his eyes, points it at Kageyama. “Maybe it’s not the camera, but the photographer.”

“What’s that supposed to mea--?” 

_Click._

Kageyama blinks at the sudden flash. He rubs his eyes furiously as Tsukishima presses some buttons to display the photo. When it finally does, he smiles. He managed to catch Kageyama mid-sentence, mouth open awkwardly and eyes squinting up at Tsukishima. 

“Oh god, delete that!” Kageyama stretches to reach for photo but Tsukishima holds it out of reach, pushing away with a hand on his cheek. 

“No way. I’m keeping this, King. I don’t have any pictures of you besides that one selfie on my phone,” Tsukishima says, voice laced with amusement. 

Kageyama pouts but he stops struggling as an idea pops in his head. If I let you take pictures of me later, will you get rid of that one?” 

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. “Later?”

“On our date,” Kageyama says simply. “I mean, that’s why you’re here on a Saturday, right?”

“Well yeah but--”

“Then move already.” Kageyama stands up and tugs Tsukishima along with him. He’ll take care of the polaroids later. “I need to buy a camera strap anyway.”

“You should also consider buying a book that teaches you how to take pictures without it looking like you fell down while taking it.” 

Kageyama shoves him out of his room as Tsukishima laughs. 

-

Kageyama comes home later than he intended with more stuff than he intended to get. He still got himself a camera strap but Tsukishima insisted on dropping by one of those craft stores.

_“Here,” Tsukishima says as he hands him a metal grid-like object with some clips on it. “It’s a photo holder. So you can display your pictures once they stop looking shitty.”_

__

__

_“Oi!”_

Kageyama hangs it on the wall next to the poster with some adhesive hooks. He doesn’t want to use nails or screws in fear of damaging the walls so his RA doesn’t have anymore reason to hate him. He clips on some of the more decent photos in his pile and a photo Tsukishima took of them outside, smiling up at the camera with snow falling in their hair and Kageyama’s blue scarf around the two of them. 

Kageyama looks back at the poster and the grid. That’s two things that reminds him of Tsukishima now. He plops down on his bed. His hand lands on something soft and bulky. He raises the object and sees it’s Tsukishima’s sweatshirt from earlier. So that’s why he was shivering until Kageyama shared his scarf. 

Make that three things. 

-

It doesn’t stop there. A few weeks after their shopping trip, they go on a date to a festival where Tsukishima proceeds to kick ass in the shooting game. He wins a small Husky plushie that he gives to Kageyama. It now occupies his bed where Kageyama would sometimes cuddle up against it as he sleeps. 

The week after that, Tsukishima does buy him a book on photography after hearing Kageyama complain about this photography class for half the semester. It now sits on his desk littered with dog-eared pages and highlighted lines. 

After that it’s a new pen, a pretty-looking succulent in a pot, some new sheets patterned with stars for his bed, a quirky painting of a cartoon dinosaur with a crown. It feels as if more pieces of Tsukishima are slowly migrating into his room. His room feels less bare with all these stuff filling up the empty spaces. It’s nice to be reminded of the person he loves when he returns to his room after classes or practice. It’s like the distance between them never existed. 

There is only one thing that bothers Kageyama about this little set-up. Tsukishima is always leaving behind all these things for him, trying to close the distance between them. 

It’s time for Kageyama to return the favor. 

Ishakura-san stops him just as he’s looking the door behind him. His RA has been quite focused on him and Tsukishima who keeps sneaking around under his watch. 

“It’s already late,” he says, frowning up at him. Kageyama looks back, nonplussed. That’s how three years under the likes of Daichi, Ennoshita and, well, Tsukishima has made him immune to glares. 

“I filed for a late permit. I won’t be coming back tonight anyway.” Kageyama gestures to the gym bag around his shoulders and the paper bag in his hands. 

Ishakura looks surprised. “Huh. You’re the one visiting for once.”

“Yeah,” he admits sheepishly. 

“I hope his RA gets pissed at you too so you know how I feel.” Ishakura flicks him on the forehead with a grin. Kageyama pouts at him, rubbing his hand over forehead. “Have a safe trip, Kageyama-kun.” 

-

When Tsukishima opens his door, Kageyama almost bursts out laughing. 

His boyfriend looks like he just rolled out of bed, despite it being 7 in the evening. His blond hair is sticking out in tufts, glasses askew on his face, and wearing his old Karasuno shirt and sweatpants. 

“Tobio?” Tsukishima blinked owlishly at him. By all means, it’s not supposed to be a cute loom on a six-foot something tall 19-year old. Kageyama can’t help what he feels. 

“Can I come in?” Unlike Kageyama who has his own room, Tsukishima is roommates with a foreign exchange student. 

“Sure. Noah is off visiting his parents for the weekend.” Tsukishima glances down at the overnight bag Kageyama sets down on the bed and the paper bag he places on the desk. “Did I miss an anniversary or something? Valentines ended days ago.” 

Kageyama huffs, amused. “No. No anniversary.” He takes a chance to take a look around Tsukishima’s half of the room--numerous books on shelves, picture frames of his family and old teammates on a neat desk, a bed with the same star-patterned blanket Kageyama has, a couple of dinosaurs out on display. It looks more personalized than Kageyama’s room, chronicling different moments from Tsukishima’s life. He never quite realized how empty his room was until Tsukishima gave him that poster months ago. 

“So are you just going to stay there or…?” Tsukishima sits down heavily on the bed, scooting so his back is against the wall where Kageyama notices a smaller version of Karasuno’s banner is hanging up. Where did he even get that? “Because I just had a very busy day and I would very much like to sleep.” 

“Should I just go then?” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Tsukishima tries to glare at him but it comes weary instead. “I’m just not entirely conscious right now so if you want something that requires half my brain cells say it now while I’m still alive.”

“Don’t you mean awake?” Kageyama asks as he sits down next to him. 

“Different things, my King, I assure you.” Tsukishima bumps their knees together. “Now out with it.” 

Kageyama takes a deep breath, steeling himself. “I was just wondering if have room for one more decoration in your room.”

Tsukishima groans, slumping sideways on the bed and right on Kageyama’s lap. “That’s it? You travelled two hours just to critic my interior decorating?”

“Not critic. More like...improve?” Kageyama reaches over to where he left the paper bag, keeping a hand on Tsukishima’s head so he doesn’t fall of his lap. He pulls out a familiar object. “Our photography class just ended and we already turned in our photos. I figured I wouldn’t need this thing anymore.” 

Tsukishima sits up when he finally catches sight of the photo grid he bought for Kageyama months ago. Kageyama watches raptly as Tsukishima takes it from him and takes a look at the photos hanging from there.

He recognizes some of them from Kageyama’s projects, but the others were new. Photos taken of their old games, photos of their dates like the one Tsukishima took during the snow, a photo with Hinata, Yamaguchi and Yachi when they drove up to Tokyo one time. What surprises him is the last photo, a side profile of him bathed under a streetlamp. He’s looking back with a smile on his face, dragging Kageyama’s hand along in the frame like one of those cheesy Instagram couples pictures. It’s a series chronicling their time since high school.

“There’s a lot of...you in my room.” Kageyama looks down at this hands, at the small cuts on them from developing the photos. He wrings them nervously. “But you don’t have me in yours so I thought of this? That way I’m...always with you here even if I’m far away. Does that make sense?” Tsukishima snorts and Kageyama snaps his head up, frowning. “Is it that bad an ide-?” 

“It is not, my King. Trust me.” Tsukishima grabs his hands, stopping them from wringing each other. He laces their fingers together. “Thank you for the gift. I like it, really.”

Kageyama is still frowning. “But?” 

Tsukishima sighs, somehow find and exasperated at the same time. “I like it but it will be unnecessary by next year.”

“Next year?”

Tsukishima reaches for something on his desk. It’s a stack of thin papers. Kageyama must have missed it. “I was going to wait until your birthday but I guess now is as good a time as any.”

He drops the papers in Kageyama’s palm. Kageyama looks at them and his heart jumps to his throat. 

“Move in with me, Tobio.” Kageyama looks between the apartment pamphlets and Tsukishima. He squeezes their hands together. “I just thought...a one-bedroom apartment would be cheaper than two dorms and that’s including meal plans, electricity and whatnot. Plus, I found a place that’s halfway our universities, near my part-time job and near a park so you can go on your runs and…..what’s so funny?”

Kageyama is smiling, unabashed and full of teeth. “You thought of everything. That’s so like you.” The smile gives way to a small pout. “Though your surprise overshadows mine.”

Tsukishima snorts. “Seriously? That’s your concern?” 

“I’m always serious Kei.” Kageyama puts the pamphlets in his bag, not missing the pleased smile on Tsukishima’s face at the action. When he faces him again, the smile turns softer, another squeeze to his hand, Tsukishima’s other hand coming to a rest on his shoulder. 

“Do you have any other surprises for me?” 

“I can think of a few things.”

Tsukishima laughs, breathless and a little in love, as Kageyama pushes him down on the bed and presses their lips together. 

-

The indent in the bed next to him, a bottle of citrus body wash on the bathroom shelves, sweaters in the closet with sleeves too long for his arms, packets of strawberries in the fridge every week, a photo grid placed on the desk and more pictures taped up on the walls when the grid just became too small to contain so many good memories. 

Tobio loves coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 god i love these two so much <3 <3 <3  
> Can you spot the haisute actor i managed to sneak in there?  
> if you guys want to check out the other works in this event just go [ here~](https://hqvalentineexchange.tumblr.com/)  
> and if you want to follow me here's my [ tumblr~ ](http://kagstsukki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
